Spread Your Legs
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: This is an only 2 chapter story, if you guys like it I may continue to 3 chapters. Gon is a horny teenage boy who likes his bestfriend Killua. All Gon wants to do is tell Killua how he feels hopes he can get more then he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Everyone This is my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic, I just started the anime but I am a huge Yaoi and so when I saw Gon and Killua I was like "hmmmmmmm Killua isss sexy" and then I came up with one shot.**

 **Hope you Lovelies Enjoy. :)**

Gon

He was a horny teenage boy, at the age of 17 Gon has been experiencing some bodily functions. For example he was undergoing puberty, but what else has he been experiencing? Needs, he has been really needy, pleasuring needs. Gon has a crush on his best friend Killua, and he wants him more than ever. Gon sighed, this is stupid, here he was in front of Killua's apartment door wanting to ask if he could have sex. LIke why would he ask that! Oh because he is really horny that's why.

Gon's Pov

I knocked on Killua's door, I could here him say coming as he opened his door, my heart nearly dropped

" Hey Gon whatcha doing here?" He asked with a smile, I blushed. I have to tell him, it's my only chance.

"Killua I want to talk to you" I said, Killua nodded his head, as I followed him inside he closed his door. He sat down on one of his beanbags,

" So what's up?" He asked while motioning for me to sit down, I quickly sat down on his couch, as I faced him I smiled.

" We have been friends for ever. and we became best friends but... I feel that my feelings for you is more than what you think." I said staring into his blue eyes. Killua gave me the go on look,

" I like you Killua a lot and I wanted to know you felt the same for me." I said, Killua didn't say anything nor did he look at me. I was a real idiot to believe he would like me. My heart sank, I could tell that the answer would be no. I was being rejected without an explanation. I got up to leave, this is so humiliating,

" Where are you going?" Killua asked, I turned around

" I have to go." I whispered

" Why because I didn't respond to you?" He asked I silently nodded my head. Killua laughed

" You're a big idiot you know. I have been waiting for you to tell me that. I know you like me Gon, I like you too. no I love you Gon" He smirked as he got up and grabbed my hand. I blushed, this must be some dream, Killua loves me. I leaned in and kissed him, Killua was taken back at first but he kissed back.

" Killua I know this is moving to fast but I _want_ you. I _really want_ you" I said Killua stared at me, but only smiled.

" That's pretty bold of you Gon" He replied, as he kissed me,

" Okay" He said and just like that I grabbed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, I kissed him roughly and pulled the back of his hair. Killua let out a moan. While we are kissing He pushed me down onto his couch,

" Killua maybe we should do this on a bed." I said, Killua rolled his eyes

" Does it really matter where we do it?" He responded in a sarcastic tone, but he obliged to my wishes. He took me to his room and closed the door, I laid down on his bed, waiting for him to come to me. He removed his shirt and min as well and went back to kissing me. I let out a moan when I felt his lips on my neck as his hands were on my chest playing with my nipples. I moaned "Killua", Killua slowly unbuckled my pants, and pulled them down, I moaned as I felt him palm my crotch area. I gasped as he slipped his hand into my boxers and his other hand was toying with my right nipple while he sucked the left nipple. It felt so good, " Killua ugh..ah..ngh Killua" I moaned as he stroked my dick faster, I felt as if the world was spinning. Killua pulled away and tore off my boxers

" I couldn't decide whether I should jerk you off with your boxers on or off." He said seductively I bit my bottom lip, gosh that sounded so sexy. He nibbled my ear as he continued to jerk me off, it felt so good

" So good~" I said, I was in a complete bliss, I heard Killua chuckle

" You think that feels good, I'll make you feel something even better." He whispered in my ear and licked my earlobe. I moaned as I felt him rubbed my slit with his thumb, Oh god is this what he meant? I felt his strokes increase, as he occasionally would on purpose squeeze and rub his thumb against my slit. I moaned this felt magical.

" Ha..Killua" I gasped once I felt him grind against my lower half. Killua was still wearing his navy blue shorts on, I let out a hiss,

" You're a little over dressed" I said as I felt him pressed down hard on my slit while squeezing the tip of my dick. I moaned " Ugh..ngh Kill-

" I'll get undress if that's what you want." He said while grinding on me, does he do this on purpose? I let out a moan.

"Unless you want to do it for me." He smirked, I blushed was he really asking me to undress him. I didn't get a chance to respond when I felt Killua's tongue licking my slit before taking me whole.

"Ah... ngh..*pants* K-killua that's my-" I started, Killua came up with a pop, as he licked under my crown, I couldn't believe this, Killua was sucking me off. I really couldn't believe this

" Spread your legs" I heard Killua say as he pulled my legs apart. I felt him bit my inner thigh lightly.

Gon woke up to realize one he was in his room, two Killua was no where to be found and three it was just a dream. Gon let out a moan as he realized he was only dreaming and everything he wanted didn't happen. It was a wet dream, and he was hard, really hard. All the merrier to make him know that He is a really horny teenager.

 **Okay I lied when I said this is going to be a one shot. next chapter should have the real thing :) bye bye Lovelies and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey** **Lovelies Here's Chapter 2**

Gon's Pov

I decide to get out of my bed, and go visit Kurapika and Leorio at their place. I had to tell them but first, I pulled the blankets off of me to notice that I have a hard on, Fuck I need to deal with this first before I go. I can just take a cold shower, but I don't want to. I pulled down my underwear and started to release the pressure I am having. I let out a moan, I feel so sensitive, I started to stroke nice and slow, my dream came rushing back into my head. I started to pick up the pace now, I moaned a lot as I rubbed my tip dipping my thumb into my slit. "Fuck.. ngh.. Killua.. K-Killua" I moaned as my dream of Killua fucking me hard. Gosh I love it hard I love the idea of being fucked really hard.

" Ha..*pants* I- I'm coming!" I moaned as I cummed. I then went to throw my dirty sheets into the hamper and went to take a shower. After my shower I went to go visit Kurapika and Leorio. I knocked on the door, and Kurapika opened it,

" Hey Gon what's up?" He smiled, I smiled back

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" I asked, Kurapika looked at Leorio and nods his head

"Sure buddy come on in." Leorio said as Kurapika opened the door wide enough for me to walk in. I sat down with them in their living room.

" So what brings you here?" Leorio asked as Kurapika gave me a bottle of water to drink. I thanked him and took the water from him.

"You guys.. please promise me you won't tell Killua." I said staring into Leorio's eyes.

"We promise so come on spill" Leorio whined , I looked over to Kurapika who nodded his head in response,

" I really like him." I whispered

" Who?" Leorio asked

" Killua! I really liked him" I yelled, Kurapika nodded his head and smiled.

" Oh we know that." He spoke

" Huh? how?" I asked nervously, they gave each other a look and smirked

" Remember the pool incident?" Kurapika asked

" What?" I said

" When we were invited to the pool party and you were eye fucking him" Leorio said which earned him a hard jab of the elbow to the stomach from Kurapika. I blushed , I kind of remember what they are talking about.

" When we all were invited to the pool party, you were playing with some kids. Then you noticed that Killua didn't want to join you in the water, so you made a plan to get him in. You got out the water went behind him which is shocking that he didn't notice and shoved him in. He was really mad at you, and when he was getting out of the water you were staring at him a lot. His shirt was revealing his body and you were staring at his abs." Kurapika stated as I blushed remembering all to well.

" In other words you were eye fucking him." Leorio said and Kurapika glared at him.

" I-I mean he had a 8 pack how is that even p-possible" I stutter

" So you like him." Leorio said bluntly

" I don't just like him, I want him" I whispered

" So He wants to fuck him" Leorio said again

" Or be fucked by him" I said slyly

"Wow they aren't kids anymore" Leorio cried

" Then tell him." Kurapika said

" O-Okay but what makes you so sure he would like me back?" I asked

" This is Killua we are talking about. He is far from liking you." Leorio smirked when my face became really red. I nodded my head,

" Here I'll help you out." Kurapika said as he pulled out his phone and called someone.

" Who are you calling?" I asked

"Killua" He responded, my face became red as a tomato, I quickly struggled to grab Kurapika's phone out of his hand.

" No no no.. I'll go to him" I said , Kurapika stared at me for a bit and then hung up.

" Fine." He said finally.

" Bye guys I'm gonna go now" I said waving them good bye

" Have fun!" Leorio yelled

" Good luck" Kurapika said

* * *

Killua's Pov

I am relaxing on my couch watching TV, and I am bored out of my mind. I haven't heard from Gon for a while, which is weird, because Gon always texts me when something is good, or if he want's to just talk. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table, maybe I should invite him to go somewhere with me. I texted Gon, I wanted to know if he was cool with going to the pool with me today. He responded rather quickly but he said yes, a small smile tugged on my lips. This is going to be fun. I got off my couch and went to my room to change. I changed into navel blue swim trunks, and threw on a thin white sleeveless shirt. The door bell rings, I got out of my room and walked to the entrance. I opened my door,

 **Cliffff hangerrrr I will continue in chapter three, only because I need ideas for chapter three, you know like how to gradually bring it to the sex scene, well Bye**


End file.
